


Без названия

by телохранитель мертвого короля (mai_cheska)



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mai_cheska/pseuds/%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%BE%D1%85%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C%20%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%82%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%BE%20%D0%BA%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%8F
Summary: По заявке с феста на дайри: Попытки заменить кофе чем-нибудь другим. "Может, тебя белковым коктейлем угостить?"
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 1





	Без названия

И Крэйг соглашается, ну, то есть он ничего не говорит, но делает утвердительный кивок головой. Может, чтобы при случае остался шанс отказаться от этого всего, а может, у него просто пересыхает в горле, когда Твик так к нему обращается, непроизвольно чуть приглушая голос и продолжая нарезать предложения на отдельные слова. Когда Твик так его касается – доверительно, интимно, чуть выше локтя, и Крэйг в полной мере может ощущать дрожание его руки. Когда Твик так на него смотрит, неуверенно, обращая взгляд на губы Такера, будто бы – что? – не решается смотреть в глаза или сам стыдится своей просьбы, еще бы, ведь свои собственные тараканы – это такое личное, говорить об этом – такой стресс!  
В общем, Крэйг соглашается, и перед тем, как сесть за свое место, еще несколько мгновений смотрит на улыбку Твика: у него ямочки на щеках.  
Смотрит потому, что до этого Твик никогда так не улыбался, или же Такер просто не замечал.  
Черт, - наверняка проговаривает про себя Крэйг. – Это становится опасным. В позапрошлый раз одолженная ручка, в прошлый – провожание до самого дома, а теперь вот, теперь он, Крэйг, без лишних слов втягивается в разбор Твиковых причуд…  
А может, он размышляет совсем не так - по его лицу сложно судить.  
В любом случае, додумать Крэйгу не дают – учитель вызывает его к доске, но даже стоя спиной к классу Такер ощущает, с какой благодарностью смотрит на него Твик. Или это только кажется. Слишком много неясности. Крэйг берет в руки мел.

***

Первая попытка случается в тот же день.  
В обеденный перерыв Твик уже сидит за столом, когда вместо привычного стаканчика с кофе на поднос опускается упаковка сока. Они так договорились – напитки теперь выбирает Крэйг. Но Твик сначала все равно дергается, вскрикивает и, и только потом начинает с озадаченностью вертеть в руках совершенно инородный для себя объект.  
Свой поднос Крэйг ставит напротив, быстро разбирается с собственной порцией и в остальное время только безучастно наблюдает за Твиком.  
И тут начинается: трудно удержать свою безучастность, видя, как неспокойные пальцы управляются с соломкой, как ее неуклюже ловит ртом этот почти-почти псих, как он потягивает ярко-оранжевую жидкость и слизывает апельсиновые капли с розоватых губ.  
При всем этом у него такой невинный вид – Крэйг не может даже его обозвать, остается только медленно выдохнуть и прикрыть лицо руками. В следующее мгновение Крэйг слышит вскрик и звук бьющегося стекла.  
Осколки посуды он собирает сам, опасаясь, что Твик, суетясь понапрасну, только порежет пальцы.  
После тоже не все идет гладко. Если вне дома Крэйг вполне в силах контролировать маниакальное пристрастие друга, то от домашних доз кофе тот вряд ли сам в силах отказаться. Хотя, по измученному – даже для Твика – виду, Такер может быть уверен: тот старается.

***

Целиком состоящей из проб становится следующая неделя. Неделя, сводящая Крэйга с ума (кто бы мог подумать), но тут всё: горячий чай - и легкие ожоги на языке, Твик хватает ртом воздух и жалостливо смотрит на Такера. Тому только и остается, что молчать и пробовать снова: какао, и Твик больше балуется пенкой, чем пьет, он похож на пятилетнего ребенка или девчонку, Крэйгу не нравится. Впрочем, дальше – хуже: белые молочные капли, которые Твик стирает тыльной стороной ладони… Крэйг сглатывает вместе с ним. Был еще питьевой йогурт, ну, знаете, в этих цветастых продолговатых бутылочках, он Твику пришелся по вкусу – тот даже горлышко вылизывал до последнего. До последнего предела терпения Крэйга - потом тот поднимался и уходил, не говоря ни слова. Твик спешил за ним.

***

Очередной понедельник ставит их в тупик – весь набор напитков из школьного ассортимента уже перебран, а Твик по-прежнему любовными взглядами провожает каждый поднос со стаканчиком кофе на нем. Крэйг видит. Крэйг хмурится.  
И однажды, для себя прихватывая один кофе, предоставляет самостоятельный выбор Твику. Вот так, вдруг! Твик теряется. Твик вздрагивает всем телом. Твик привык, что за ним присматривают. И тут – опять стресс. Твику ничто не помогает от стресса лучше кофе. Замкнутый круг. Ненадолго задерживается мысль о том, что раз Крэйг позволил себе, то и ему, Твику, можно…  
Вспотевшими ладонями мнет край рубашки, а потом просит холодной газировки.  
Не специально, это правда случайность. А может, магия Крэйга - просто непослушные губы отказываются произносить что-то еще.  
С Такером он молчит, а тот будто вовсе и не обращает внимания на Твика, на его стаканчик с прозрачной жидкостью: от дна и выше пузырьки поднимаются, лопаются и Твика периодически чуть потряхивает, но глаз он не сводит, хотя хочется посмотреть на Крэйга.  
Кофе пахнет нестерпимо сильно.  
Крэйг встает, и Твик реагирует, будто случайно заглядывая Такеру в глаза – во взгляде Крэйга читается одобрение, и Твик чувствует, как в непроизвольной улыбке приподнимаются уголки губ. Легким броском Крэйг отправляет нетронутый стаканчик с кофе в урну для мусора.  
Горький аромат рассеивается.

***

\- Хочу попробовать что-нибудь. Еще, - говорит Твик, и Крэйг отмечает, как выровнялась интонация его голоса - не идеально, конечно, но слова все легче сплетаются друг с другом и дрожь, тик, бывшие до этих пор почти нормой, также заметно ослабли.  
Еще Крэйг отмечает, что за окном уже темнеет, а Твик и не торопится уходить, что пристрастие Твика к кофе пусть и не исчезло полностью, но уже не напоминает ломку наркомана, а Крэйг по-прежнему о нем печется. Или что последние несколько недель они почти не разлучаются: это Твик не отлипает от него, как сейчас, когда нет нужды, а он все равно держит его за руку, все равно клонит голову к Крейгову плечу. Этот Твик…  
\- Может, белковым коктейлем тебя угостить? – Такер и не сразу понимает, что произносит это вслух – так бывает, когда начинаешь воспринимать кого-либо почти как себя, когда привыкаешь к постоянному присутствию рядом кого-то еще.  
Предательски начинают гореть уши, Твик жмет плечами в непонятках.  
\- Можно, - говорит он, не чувствуя подвох.  
\- Позже, - повременив, решается ответить Крэйг и за плечи приобнимает Твика сам – впервые. 


End file.
